


Courage

by disastergays



Series: Seabreeze [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, link kicks butt and sidon is in awe, that it, thats the whole fic guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 14:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disastergays/pseuds/disastergays
Summary: The time had come for Link to finally face off against Calamity Ganon.Sidon can only watch as Link faces off against the monster that had been plaguing them for 100 years, praying to the Goddess that against all odds, he would survive.*Contains MASSIVE endgame spoilers.





	

Two weeks.

It had been two weeks since Link had left Zora’s Domain to fight Vah Naboris.

Sidon knew it was presumptuous to think that Link would come to visit him again after defeating the Divine Beast, but still, the hope held out.

When the fourth beam of light spawned from the Gerudo desert about four days after Link had returned to his duty, Sidon knew he had been successful. Though frankly, there was never any doubt. Link was an incredible man, even if he didn't seem to know when to let his body rest. His soul may very well be immortal, but his body certainly was not.

Sidon dipped the coral reed pen back into the ink on his desk, then signed his signature of approval on the trade agreements. It had been a bit of a pain getting any mail back and forth between his kingdom and the Goron’s, but he and their Boss had finally settled on something Sidon believed would be mutually beneficial to them both.

As it turned out, they were actually quite adept at crafting elixirs, and would set to work on seeing if they could create one that would work on Zora’s, as their bloodstream was very different than that of a Goron or Hylian.

He wiped the pen’s tip off and set it down on his desk. Now that the papers had been finalized and signed, he needed to write a copy and send that to the Goron’s so they would have a version to refer to as well, in the case of a dispute over trade.

That, however, could be something he would finish after hunting. He had not eaten since this morning, he was well overdue for some fish.

He rolled the original document up and tied it for safekeeping. Though no one was allowed within his quarters without his permission, it still didn't feel right to just let the thing stay unfurled in the open.

Just as he left the palace, there was… something. A guttural screech pierced the area, something that was more felt, not heard. He was not the only one who was alarmed by this, stepping onto the balcony over Mipha’s statue, all of his people froze and watched the sky with fear.

Yet nothing seemed to have changed. Not visibly at least. Something in the air was different. It was thicker, harder to breath in. Like a smog had descended upon his the land, constricting their air and filling them with dread. Something wasn't right.

Then, it hit him.

Link.

Without much thought, Sidon sprinted back into the palace, specifically, to his quarters. He immediately began strapping his armor to on. It had been ages since he had worn it, but it seemed the set would still get some use yet.

Zora people had tough hides, making most armor more for decorative purposes than actual use. However, they were with their weak spots, that the armor was specifically designed to protect. Areas like their joints and underbelly were the most vulnerable, however his people could not sacrifice their mobility. Thus despite postering, when they went into battle, there was little need for much armor.

This left Sidon with a thin breastplate, formed from carefully welded and embellished silver, and a blue strap of the royal insignia. He had wrist guards, thicker and heavier than his usual decorative ones, and had a helm similar to the guard’s to top it off.

Once everything had been strapped into place, he grabbed the trident off his wall and set out.

He had not thought of trying to sneak past his father, his mind had been only focused on Link’s wellbeing. So of course, he froze when his father called out to him. It was tempting to ignore his father in favor of being by Link’s side, but he knew he couldn't ignore his father completely. He would not remain long however.

“ _Where_ do you believe you are running off to?” His father demanded, somewhere between furious and worried.

“You can feel it, can you not father? This, this is not normal. I believe it is the result of Calamity Ganon’s seal breaking.”

The King scowled and leaned down, baring his teeth at his son, “And you, _what,_ plan on fighting him then?”

“I will offer whatever assistance I can to Li - _The Champion.”_ Sidon responded, refusing to be intimidated.

“You are a Prince, my only heir to the throne. You believe I will just let you traipse off to your death? You cannot fight him, you are not the chosen hero.”

“Even so, should he need assistance I _will not_ leave him to die. He has done too much for our people to just abandon him.” Sidon snarled, feeling his usually docile temper flare. He did not have time for such petty arguments.

“You are running to your death simply because you wish to court him! I will not allow such foolish and narrow sighted behavior from you!” The King roared, earning a flinch from Sidon.

Sidon squared his shoulders, “I did not ask for your approval, or permission. I will assist Link in any way he should need it, be it my weapon or my support.”

His fathered growled in frustration, slamming his fist against the arm of his throne. However, he then deflated, rage dwindling to sadness. A beat of silence passed, and just as Sidon turned to leave, his father laughed softly.

“You are much like your mother.” He started softly, then straightened and regarded his son fully, “Please, I beg of you, Sidon. Promise me you will be careful, I have lost a child already, I could not bear to lose another.”

Sidon nodded solemnly, “I promise.”

With that, Sidon left. He could feel the eyes of his people on him, no doubt hearing the argument between his father and him. It didn't matter, all that mattered was getting to Link as fast as possible.

Sidon dove into the waters below, taking the river to the watchtower that had sprung up around when Link awoke. It was the tallest point in the domain, it would be the best place to survey the scene before charging in. He wanted to help Link, but he’d be no use to him rushing blindly into battle and getting killed.

The area was usually crawling with monsters, yet as Sidon slinked out of the water, it was… empty?

He continued forward, trident at the ready should some creature be stupid enough to come at him. Even as he got closer to the tower, every monster watch point was empty. Sure, he reasoned he could credit it to Link killing them all when he ‘activated’ it, whatever that meant.

A blood moon had passed since then though, he was sure of it. So why hadn't the grotesque things risen again? Something felt off, so he kept his guard up, just in case.

The tower grating was too small for him to stick his fingers in so he could climb it, luckily the platforms spiraling up to the top were spaced just so that he could jump to the top. Sidon strapped is trident back on his back and took the bounds to reach the top of the tower. He wasn't an overly huge a fan of heights, but he could deal with it.

When he finally pulled himself up through the hole onto the platform, there were two wolves sitting and watching the castle. One glowed a brilliant gold, and had an ethereal aura unlike anything Sidon had ever experienced.

Sidon blinked, and it was gone. He stared at the spot he could have sworn it was in, did he imagine it? He shook his head, must be getting vertigo or something.

One wolf did remain, regardless of how many times Sidon blinked. He crouched low and approached the creature, as he came closer, he noticed the telltale markings on his fur, this was Link’s wolf.

_How did he get all the way up here_?

Sidon kneeled down beside the beast, following his eyes to Hyrule castle. It looked the same, nothing seemed to have changed. That feeling was still thick in his throat, perhaps they wouldn't see a change until Calamity Ganon’s seal actually broke.

“Where’s Link?” Sidon inquired to the wolf. He wasn't really sure why, he doubted the animal could even understand him.

To his surprise Pops turned his head and stared at him, looking unamused, then jerked his head towards Hyrule Castle, where his gaze then returned.

Perhaps the wolf could understand him better than Sidon thought.

He looked over Hyrule field and to the castle. Link was somewhere in there, would he need help? Was he hurt? As far as Sidon could tell, the path to the castle was clear, he could probably make it there fast enough if he were to hurry.

Just as Sidon stood and turned to descend the tower, teeth dug into his fin with a growl. He yelped and jerked away, rubbing the fin on his right arm that had just been assaulted.

Pops snarled at him, so Sidon snarled back. What was this wolf’s problem?

Sidon forced himself to take a step back from the situation. Emotion clouded his mind, he was not thinking logically.

Pops _adored_ Link, even if he was lukewarm with Sidon himself at best. There would be no way Pops would leave Link alone if it were something he could help. Yet he was here, and Link in the castle.

He looked over to Hyrule Castle again, the black mist of Calamity Ganon swirled around it’s towers, as if trapped by some invisible shield. Perhaps ony Link could go through, being the Champion.

It would make as much sense as anything, the Prince reasoned.

How could he be of any help if he couldn't even get into the castle though?

Pops snorted and returned to where he had sat before, apparently confident that Sidon wouldn't try to leave again.

With a heavy sigh, Sidon crouched down beside the animal, and watched the castle. There was nothing now he could do now, but that didn't mean he had to return just yet. Something would happen, he was sure of it. Link may be inside the castle, but he doubted he had actually reached the strange thing flying around it. How even _would_ he reach it?

The screeching was back. This time louder, more gutteral. It was bone chilling. The mist collapsed in on itself and into the castle, the whole structure shaking violently enough that Sidon worried it would collapse.

The shaking spread through Hyrule, even reaching the tower. Sidon put some choice distance between himself and the edge of the platform, he had no desire to fall off.

Behind him another sound spurred, this one mechanical, a low wurr that grew louder and louder. He scrambled upright and turned to see Vah Ruta on it’s feet, the red beam that had once pointed the castle was gone, in favor of a steadily growing ball of energy.

When enough energy was gathered, it shot out across the lands and into the castle, joining one from the north west, the Rito’s Beast, if he remembered correctly. Shortly after they were joined by two more beams, coming from the other Divine Beasts Link had freed.

It was _magnificent._

He gazed on to Ruta, even in death his sister watched over her people. Swallowing a stubborn lump in his throat, he smiled. Now, he hoped she could rest in peace. She has already done so much, suffered so much.

It seemed she would after all. The beam faded and slowly, Vah Ruta kneeled down into a resting position, the brilliant blue glow to it’s eyes slowly fading as the beast, and his sister he hoped, were finally allowed to rest.

A silence settled over the land. Had they done it?

Sidon glanced to Pops, who stood on the edge, all focus on the castle. His ears and corners of his mouth twitched. Something wasn't right.

The mist had disappeared, so surely that meant that Calamity Ganon had been defeated, right?

He stepped beside the wolf, what did he see that Sidon could not?

A wave of violent nausea assaulted Sidon like a Lynel. He immediately dropped to his knees, leaning over the edge of the platform, and tried to gain control of his gagging. What in the name of Hylia was this? He felt fine just moments ago.

Something pressed against his shoulder, spurring him to look up. Pops had placed a paw on him in an unsettlingly human act of comfort. He appeared largely unaffected by whatever was polluting the air. Sidon probably would have continued those thoughts, but his stomach lurched again and he found himself spilling his breakfast over the side of the platform.

Calamity Ganon was certainly not defeated, Sidon realized. Oh no. He had just been released.

Sidon wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked up to the castle, if he felt that from all the way out here, he couldn't imagine how Link felt actually inside the castle. He prayed the Goddess would watch over him, Link deserved it more than anyone.

In spite of the nauseating veil that spread through the land, things stilled. Sidon could no longer hear the birds chirping, as if they too, were waiting for something to happen.

The minutes crawled into an eternity, but soon enough, there was a gurgling howl of agony. It shook the lands with its might, and for the second time that day, Sidon shimmied away from the edge, fearful of the drop down. Though Pops seemed completely unphased by how close he was to falling.

The black fog that once surrounded the castle shot up from its towers, followed closely by a small yellow light. The darkness pooled on Hyrule Field, swirling together in some sort of stationary black tornado.

To Sidon’s surprise, Achak burst through the trees that surrounded a small area near the entrance of the castle. He came to a stop before the swirling darkness, and the light that followed it out of the castle settled beside him. The light grew and began to take the shape of a Hylian, _Link!_

Sidon could barely contain his joy at seeing his friend out of the castle and safe. He longed to bound down the tower and embrace the man in a well deserved hug. He stopped short of moving, however, as the dark mass began to take shape.

From the cloud sprung forth an enormous black flaming beast. Its roar shook the lands, and brought the blue skies to a sickly grey. Sidon could only stare in astonishment as Link mounted his trusty white steed, and turned to face the monster.

With a flash of power, Achak surged forward, charging towards the beast’s tusks then turning away last minute. From his back, Link produced some sort of bow that glowed a brilliant gold, as if blessed by Hylia herself. Which, Sidon fulled expected it was.

Was _this_ the real Ganon?

He shot at the beast and it howled its agony. Ganon turned, slamming it’s hooves into the ground, the land trembling beneath its weight. From the creature’s mouth came an unsettling glow, and before Sidon could even realize what was happening, a beam of pure evil energy shot from it’s mouth, turning anything unfortunate enough to be caught in its wake to ash.

Achak was fast, they avoided being hit by a hair. They were nothing but a small white dot against a sea of dark. A glowing beacon of hope against all odds.

Sidon was a warrior. He had proved his mettle in battle more than once, fully earning his title as a General. He had felt fear, he had the scars and experience to show how he overcame it in the face of death.

Yet watching Link and Achak, so small against this massive creature of evil, Sidon felt a fear unlike any he could recall. All odds were stacked against the pair, but on they still fought. It was horrifying. Each time a beam got too close to them, or the creature screamed, a fresh wave of terror would wash over Sidon.

Any misstep would mean certain death, not only for Link and Achak, but for the rest of Hyrule too. Sidon could not imagine what sort of weight that was to bare.

A beam got too close and Achak bolted forward, leaving Link to fall to the ground. Sidon stood in terror, Link wasn't moving. He couldn't get there in time to save him.

The evil creature saw an opportunity and turned to face the hero on the grass. It lumbered forward, it’s intent to squash Link beneath its weight clear.

Sidon screamed and without thought bounded down the platforms of the tower. He wouldn't make it in time, there would be no way. Yet he still had to try. He dove into the waver and swam the fastest he ever had in his life. He leaped out of the water when he was east of Hyrule Field, of course meeting a few monsters that had surrounded the area to watch their master try and defeat Link.

Sidon made quick work of them, surprised and largely unarmed, the monsters were little more than dirt under his foot. He jerked his trident out of a white imp’s neck, then continued to run forward, knowing he had precious little time if Link truly was in danger.

Now closer to the massive monster, the sheer magnitude of it truly set in. It was taller than any watchtower, large enough to be a mountain in its own right. Closer to it, the vile aura from the creature was far stronger, sending Sidon reeling to a stop. He dug the end of his trident into the mud and leaned on it for support, scanning the field in hopes of spotting Link.

He was up again, miraculously, and continued to ride around the monster upon his steed. Every arrow caused the creature to scream a shrill cry, as if Link’s arrows were being guided by some divine force. It was incredible.

It began to wane, its attacks more desperate and fearsome. Ganon screamed to the heavens and the skies answered by swelling to a blood red, caking the lands in an eerie glow.

Link switched his aiming from the creature's body, to his forehead. But each arrow seemed ineffective. They no longer did anything. What happened? The Goddess couldn't have abandoned Link now, of all times.

The monster screamed, the beams of energy coming faster, and more fearsome. Sidon had to retreat back to safer waters, knowing if he were to get hit by one he would be dust. Still he watched, faith strong in Link.

To Sidon’s horror, Link actually jumped off Achak, pulling out some sort of sailcloth and catching an updraft from one of the many fires caused by the burning of the land around them. Then, time seemed to cease to exist.

Like some divine being, Link pulled back his bow with collected grace, and fired a glowing arrow straight between the monster’s eyes.

The monster convulsed and screeched it’s agony, a glowing light forming between them and settling before Link’s now collapsed form. The light took shape, becoming a Hylian of some sort. Was _this_ Princess Zelda?

She stood before the beast, hands clasped together as she stared into the face of the deteriorating beast. No longer to maintain a solid form, the being wailed and collapsed. Parts of the beast began to burst, spilling some oil-like black substance that would evaporate into the same eerie fog that circled the tower for the past hundred years.

It rose to the sky, creating a wide arc, then charged for the mysterious woman and Link, one last attempt to kill the only ones who could defeat it. A brilliant light burst from the woman's open palm, encapsulating Ganon and sealing him away as foretold in the legend.

A stillness settled over the land, then, slowly, Hyrule began to rejoice. The skies turned back to their peaceful blue, animals began their songs, and the monsters that once surrounded the area retreated, their Master no longer able to protect them.

Link.

The bruised woman crouched down, pulling Link’s arm over his shoulders and standing. Sidon jumped out of the safety of the water, but stopped his approach when he hard a laugh, _Link’s_ laugh.

He threw his head against the woman’s shoulder, a broad smile dancing along his busted lip. She seemed confused for a moment, then smiled and shifted her grip on Link to bring him into an embrace. She held him at arm’s length, and released him once she was sure he would not fall, “You did it, Link.”

Link nodded, even from here he could see the wetness in his eyes. For once not from grief, but joy. Sidon’s heart swelled.

She placed a hand on the side of Link’s face and held it there, her expression becoming more solemn. “Tell me, do you truly remember me?”

Link’s body tensed and he placed a hand over the woman’s. He looked to the ground, then responded slowly, “Some things.”

The woman nodded and pulled him into a tight embrace once more, “I am so glad to see you again, my friend.”

Perhaps, he should leave. No doubt Link would want to catch up with the woman he had once been dear friends with. Sidon did not wish to intrude.

He glanced down at Pops, who had somehow made his way down the tower and to Sidon’s side. He smiled at the wolf, and gave him a thumbs up. The wolf would take care of Link, he knew, so Sidon decided he should return with the news of Link’s victory to his people.

Before he could, the woman looked up and met his eyes. She smiled and pulled away from Link, “I’m not the only one glad you are alive.”

Link tilted his head, then turned to follow her eyes. Sidon grinned, and Link grinned back.

Sidon made short work of the distance between them and kneeled on one knee, bowing to Link in a sign of the highest respect a Zora could offer, “Thank you for saving us all.”

He had expected a handshake, a pat on the head maybe, but he did not expect to have Link throw his arms around his neck in a tight embrace. Sidon froze, the action surprising him more than he could properly express, the words that followed surprising him even more, “Thank you for not giving up on me.”

Like that, Sidon gave. He wrapped his arms around the armored man tightly, still cautious of the wounds he undoubtedly had, and just held him. “I always knew you’d defeat him, there was never any doubt.”

Link snorted a laugh, though it wavered with untold emotion. Sidon tightened his grip in response. The two kneeled in the grass like that for some time, until the woman, who Sidon was sure now was Princess Zelda, gently placed her hands on each of their shoulders.

She smiled softly to them both, then looked to the sky.

Briefly, so fast Sidon wasn't even sure if he saw it, there were a group of green figures. With a blink, they had vanished. Sidon liked to think that it had been the spirits of the Champions finally truly freed, bidding them goodbye one last time.

“It would be an honor,” Zelda spoke, her voice soft from disuse and exhaustion, “If you would assist me in restoring Hyrule to its former glory.”

Without a moment of pause, Sidon and Link both nodded.

There was much work to be done.

Sidon looked forward to all of it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Shorter than when I usually like to write for these, but still, I hope it was worth the read! I wanted to get this one done so I can move on to the good stuff I know you all are looking forward too. 
> 
> Feel free to hit up my tumblr [Here](https://breathofthegay.tumblr.com)  
> Check awesome art that was done for Cowardice: [Link](http://convenient-lamp.tumblr.com/post/158501634086/drew-a-scene-from-this-fic-im-looking-forward-to)
> 
> Also yes, I am currently planning out the fic where Sidon sees Link in the Gerudo outfit. It'll either be the next fic or the one after, we'll see how the timeline plays out.


End file.
